


Where There Is A Flame, Someone's Bound To Get Burned

by LunchLich



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Denial of Feelings, Dorian Pavus Has Issues, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Negotiation, Sweet The Iron Bull (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunchLich/pseuds/LunchLich
Summary: "I should go soon," He mutters against a long since healed scar at the base of his neck.Bull is quiet for far too long. Dorian starts wondering if he should go now rather than 'soon'. Until Bull's lips are at the crown of his head, his voice so honeyed and deep, like distant thunder. "We don't have to be a secret."
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Where There Is A Flame, Someone's Bound To Get Burned

Dorian pants, heels digging into the small of Bull's back and nails clawing so hard into his skin that the crescent moon-shaped dints would last long after he left. Bull's hands kept a vice grip on his waist, hands so big they nearly encompassed the whole of his middle, as he spent himself across their stomachs. 

He rests his head against his chest and lets the other man guide him on his lap. Breathes in his musk and listens to the quiet huffs and grunts he makes as he thrusts sloppily into him. He can feel the base of Bull's cock pulse inside of him as he cums, feels the muscles of his back twitch under his hands.

Dorian makes no move to get up. After... Scenes, they'll take a moment for aftercare and to clean up, but quickies like these - Dorian frequently gives a simple thanks, pulls his trousers on, and goes back to his room with little else. It's left at that and they pretend it never happened. Until they do it again. 

It's been that way for months now, but... Dorian is comfortable here. Left with the full feeling of still being seated on The Iron Bull's cock, full of warmth and the soft tingling of afterglow, enveloped by him. He noses at Bull's collar, peppers softer than usual kisses to his skin. "I should go soon," He mutters against a long since healed scar at the base of his neck.

Bull is quiet for far too long. Dorian starts wondering if he should go now rather than 'soon'. Until Bull's lips are at the crown of his head, his voice so honeyed and deep, like distant thunder. "We don't have to be a secret." 

"I'd rather our affairs stay between the sheets, not amongst the entirety of the Inquisition. Our sex life is none of their business." There's more frustration in his voice than he intends, but they've been over this before, and maybe - but only maybe - the tender caution and the tinge of nervousness in Bull's voice this time catches him off guard, and scares him. 

"There's more to this than what goes on in bed." 

"Of course there is. Sometimes there's what goes on against the wall, or on the floor. In a tent, if we're feeling particularly scandalous."

"Dorian." He says slowly, a short and simple request to drop the humor. To which Dorian would usually continue joking around until the subject was dropped and his shield was left intact. His tone of voice chips away at his protection. No frustration, no building anger, only hurt. Exhaustion. Dorian wants to pretend that it doesn't tug on his heartstrings.

"I thought Qunari don't have sex for love. Or choose partners, for that matter."

"Just because we're not supposed to, doesn't mean it won't happen. You know just as well as I do that feelings don't give a damn about rules."

"'Feelings' don't always require acting upon." It sounded like something his father would say. What a goddamn hypocrite he is. "It doesn't change that we agreed that this was all fun." Dorian pulls back away from where he'd been resting his forehead against his shoulder to avoid eye contact. He still doesn't look at him, until a large hand comes to cup his cheek. His first instinct is to move away, and yet... He doesn't. He lets himself feel the way his heart flutters, lets Bull guide his face to look at him. 

"If fun is all you want, then I won't bring it up again. If you don't have any romantic attachments to me, I'll drop it. If you do, but you don't want to act on it, then that's fine too." His good eye shifts between Dorian's, surveying his reactions and undoubtedly using that damned Ben-Hassrath training to figure out just how he's feeling on the matter. He hates being read like an open book. "We don't have to work out all of the kinks right now. I just want the truth. If I'm misreading the situation then I'll need to stop bragging about my training."

He laughs, and that horrid knot in his stomach starts to untie itself. "What happens if I return your feelings?" 

"That's up to you."

"Wonderful, all on me then?" Dorian rolls his eyes and hopes it isn't too obvious how tight his throat is becoming or how constricted his lungs feel. He takes a deep breath to try to calm himself down so that he doesn't feel like he could run out of air at any moment. "Perhaps... I haven't been completely honest with myself - or you - about how I feel toward you. I'm not- I've never been in a proper relationship. In Tevinter, you don't expect any more than a hook up with another man- and love hasn't exactly been my highest priority with...." He gestures around Bull's room, to Skyhold in general, to the Inquisition. "Everything." 

"I've had moronic, childish crushes, and I've gotten attached to men I've spent one too many nights with, and I have gotten burned for it." Bull watched him so intently, so very clearly listening and focusing on nothing but him and the words leaving his lips. It was charming and utterly horrifying. "...and I'm scared."

"What of?"

"Rejection. Commitment. Opinions." 

"We can work with that." 

"I'm not sure I want to unpack all of that whilst sitting on your dick." 

Iron Bull laughs his loud and boisterous laugh, the kind that shakes his shoulders and puffs out his chest. "Later, then! We have time." 

"We probably should clean up. Before we get... Crusty." He wrinkles his nose at the thought. "May I ask a favor first?" 

"Whatever you need."

Dorian paused, a hesitation coming over him for a brief moment. He could admit he'd never been in a real, proper relationship before. It was far more embarrassing to admit he'd never been kissed. He'd had quick pecks before, and he's shoved his tongue down throats. He'd never been kissed in the way all of those shitty romance books describe them, all soft and tender and heart-warming. He clearly takes too long to reply; Bull gets the hint from Dorian staring down at his mouth and leans in to press their lips together. 

It's... Sweet. There's something they both put into it now that everything was laid bare, some silent expression of their feelings. If he knew how much he could convey with a simple kiss, he'd have done this much sooner. This was far easier than trying to bare his soul with words. 

"That all?" He speaks nearly without pulling away, their lips faintly brushing together as he speaks. Dorian can barely catch the smell of alcohol and honey on his breath from the mead they had shared at the tavern earlier that night. He chases the memory with another quick kiss. 

"Yes, that's all I needed."

Iron Bull smiles, and it's just the sweetest thing. Dorian fears he may meet the Maker ahead of schedule if Bull keeps smiling at him like that. Like a stupid, lovesick adolescent. "So. Details aside... Are we gonna give this a shot?"

"I... I think so, yes. Unlikely a pair as we are... I'd rather not let this slip away. I'm exhausted of being afraid, frankly."

"Feeling brave, eh? Then how do you feel about spending the night, instead of trying to waddle your pretty little ass all the way back to your room still pumped full of my-"

"Kaffas, you are insufferable."

"That a no then?"

"No- However- ..however, I'm... concerned. I'm not quite ready for others to see us quite yet. I'd like to test the waters first."

"I can make sure the coast is clear in the morning. Make sure no one sees you come out of my room, make a challenge out of it." Bull slides his hand up from where it rested on his cheek to pet over his hair, pushing back a few stray strands out of his face.

"I-... Alright. I'd quite enjoy staying with you, then." Dorian finally lifts himself off of Bull's cock. He winces at the sudden emptiness and the soreness of having been stretched for a bit too long. Size didn't lend itself to smooth sailing all the time, though in all honesty... He couldn't complain all that much. There were plenty of other things he'd rather nag about. 

He can feel Bull's seed start to drip from his hole. Most of the time? He finds that astonishingly hot. After a sappy, emotionally draining conversation, all sleepy and sore? Not so much. Now it's just an awful sensation and a nuisance. 

"I'll get you cleaned up," Bull says dutifully. He gets up to fetch a rag, cleans himself up while he's gone. He lays Dorian down when he returns, kisses him sweetly as he runs the warm cloth over his stomach and down between his legs. Iron Bull has a knack for making him feel loved and cared for. Something was enraging before, something that made it awfully hard to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and the dizziness whenever they were together. He'd had wonder if he could be allergic to Qunaris. 

Turns out, budding romance will do that to you.

Iron bull unceremoniously tosses the dirty rag to the floor and climbs into the large bed. Flips him over and lays him on top of his chest. He's softer than most would think. Just looking at his musculature you'd expect him to be... firmer. "I appreciate you telling me the truth, you know. I understand that you have a hard time being vulnerable." 

"I'm far too tired for sap." He murmurs into the makeshift pillow that his Bull's chest. The full extent of his sleepiness hadn't fully hit him until Bull had laid him down and held him. The warmth and the gentle thumps of his lover's heartbeat eased the tension from his body and made his eyelids feel heavy. "If you want to shower me with praise, I'm afraid it'll have to wait."

Dorian gives a lazy wave of his hand and the bedside candle's flame snuffs out.

"Fuckin' show off," Bull grumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> its been a couple months since i've posted and I'm crawling out of the woodwork with a new fandom LMAO
> 
> this,,, is barely proof read bc i have to get up early tomorrow but i wanted it to be done U_U 
> 
> I'm hoping to write more for them! I definitely have ideas.


End file.
